SD The Summer After West Bev
by SilverandDixon
Summary: Silver and Dixon plan their future and reflect on their past.


Palm Springs First

There time at west bev is over. But not there lives together not these to. Along with there Friends there are on there way to celebrate there graduation out in the Desert of Palm Springs.

They are gathering over at the Wilson's mansion. Silver looks for Dixon to talk about the stuff they are taking. She finds him loaning the van. But he look strange , she has seen this look before. ⌠Penny for your thoughts.■ Silver ask as she looks into Dixon face. He looks pensive, Lost in his own mind as she calls his attention. He tells to kiss her ⌠ you know I love you, right■ Silver smiles ⌠ let me show you how much I know ■. And as so as she starts to move in to return his kiss, there are interrupted by there friends. ⌠More epic PDA you to are getting your own room right ?■ Asked Navid in a extremely sarcastic way. ⌠ Yup, but don't worry Navid we a video camera to recored everything cause I know how much you like to watching us.■ Responds Silver. Dixon adds ⌠ Hey here is an Idea you how about you get your girl and then you don't have to worry about us.■ ⌠ OK relax guys I'm not playing 3rd wheel anymore but, I just want to make sure I get time to some alone time to.■ So Dixon replied ⌠look man as long as you respect the ⌠DO NOT DISTURB■ sign then it's alright.■ ⌠Well were going to be roommates in when we get back, so...■ Were going to have to learn work around this.■ ⌠Yeah Silver Last thing I want is to walk in to my new place and see you making out with my brother.■ Annie butting in. ⌠Oh god maybe Dixon and I should just move in together, and by done with both you.■ Dixon tell looks at her. Surprised that she let that slip.

They have been talking about it, considering it for a few months now. They have been tested time in and time out with one fact coming out of each test. They love each other. They have grown closer in 3 years than ever thought possible. That's the true reason Reason for the Trip a reason to be alone. But they know better. Kelly and The Wilsons weren't going to let there 18 year olds off to for a week long trip by them selfs unsupervised. Not with there history and the fears of those taking care of them. There fear that the mistakes of a generation before don't repeat themselves. Harry calls his son, ⌠Dixon can I talk to you before you go■ ⌠ What is it Dad■ Dixon asked. ⌠ Son I you know trust you, your a better man than I was when I was your age. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of when I was your age. And you and your sister have had to pay for once or twice. And this is not an easy place to grow up, but like I said you are a better man at you age then I was. And I'm so proud to call you MY son.■ He Hugs his son. ⌠ thank you dad.■ Silver see this and remembers the conversation she had with her sister before she left.

⌠ Kelly This trip Dixon and I plan out every little bit of this trip. We can't wait, it's like we are really going on a real trip alone together.■ Silver is excitedly tell her big sister. ⌠ Silver, honey your not going to be alone aren't your other friends going to be along.■ ⌠ Well yeah but ...■ ⌠ But your are really focus on Dixon. You been to together for 3 years.■ ⌠ Yeah I know.■ ⌠Silver you really like this boy.■ ⌠I love him Kelly. And I know you think I'm it nuts but I really do and I know he loves me.■ Silver tells her sister. Kelly smiles and takes her hand and then hugs her. She then sat her down and looked in to her eyes. ⌠ I know you to I have tried to be there and I have seen you two go throw a lot. Honey I know you love each other, and Dixon is a great guy. I had a chance at a great guy once named Brandon and we loved each other two. But I let him go and now that I look back I regret it. He want to take care be there for me no matter what.■ But look at David, him and Donna took Slow since high school they had there times but they are together and happy with a family. I hope the best for you and you have everything that I wish I had when I was your age. You found your great guy and you did everything right you worked throw the drama and did let it break you guys up. I wish I was smart as you guys and took it slow like you guys did. You found your Brandon your David. And I hope you don't end up like I did or like mom. So I missed out on love twice. But I know you wont.■ Silver smiles and hugs her. ⌠ I love you Kel.■ ⌠Silver...Silver come on■ She snaps out of her flashback to see Annie garbing her. ⌠OK OK■ Silver replies as she get in to the car.

As they pull up to the Resort Dixon, Silver and Annie Seem to be blown away. Navid looks at them ⌠oh is this your first time.■ ⌠Shut up Navid■ they all replied. ⌠hey I got us the hotel.■ ⌠Thanks Navid your a real good friend now shut up.■ ⌠Dude you sound more like Silver everyday.■ To that Silver answers ⌠and that's how you can tell he loves me.■ ⌠sure do■. With that Dixon parks the Mercedes (the gift from his grandmother), Bellhops move for there bags. ⌠Mr. Sharazi the rooms or ready■ They all look at Navid ⌠Hey what can I say there all my bitches■ ⌠Hey do you think the girls can go ahead and we'll just check in.■ Dixon Ask. Truth was Dixon need to talk to Navid about everything he had planned. ⌠Yo Navid is everything set up, are we OK■ ⌠ Relax Bro Everything is set. Man you guys have been together for 3 years and you still haven't had sex. Not me man I would not be able to handle it.■ I know but we said we were going to take it slow. And it really help me realize that I love her. You Know my mom and dad dated for a year before they got married. And they were in there early 20s. My dad said he was 22 when he give my mom her ring .■ ⌠That's funny Dixon but why are you talking about marriage.■ Navid stops they he grab Dixon and starts to frisk him. ⌠Navid, what the hell are you doing.■ ⌠Dude, making sure you don't have a ring on you.■ ⌠Navid Relax I don't have a ring on me. It's in my bag.■ ⌠What the hell man man have you lost it.■ Navid start to get very load Dixon tell him to cool down and start to Explain. ⌠Dude, Me and her have gone throw hell in our lives alone and together. So much has happened over the last few years and she has been there, Even when my family couldn't. I don't think I am going to give her the ring now but someday I will. We have been talking about it for while. But we did make one decision but I'm still going to need your for to pull that off to.■ ⌠What is it.■ ⌠ Silver and I want to live together. We have a place we just need a roommate.■ ⌠You Know I hate being the 3rd wheel, But I It's going to be cool rolling with my best bud I'm down.■ ⌠Well you might not be the 3rd wheel just the 4th we are going to ask Annie to, But that doesn't mean you can hit on my sister.■ ⌠It's cool■. The best friends shake hands and go to meet up with the girls.

On the way to the room the girls laughing. Annie starts reminiscing ⌠Can you believe this. Done with high school, about to go to college. And I get to move in with my best friend, oh this is so cool Ahhh.■ Silver realized that she should tell her plans ⌠Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about that. I need you to listen. My brother is hooking me up with this place where him and my sister use to live when they went to college. And Dixon and I were talking and we decided that we want to live together there, but here is the thing my brother might wig out out if it just me and Dixon, and there are two more rooms, so if you can put up living with Navid and your brother we would like you to come and live with us. What do you say.■ Annie seems taken aback by the offer and the realization that Silver and Dixon's relationship is on that level . ⌠ Wow that's pretty heavy, ahh yeah yeah sure not a problem. But this mostly means you and Dixon wanted to start living together ? ⌠ Silver nods and replies ⌠yeah■. ⌠ I got to be honest you and Dixon have been together for almost 3 years now. I'm so jealous of you two. I have had nothing but bad luck with boys since I got here. But in the same time you have had one boyfriend and you two have gone through so much. Hell you two are about to move in together.■ As they move into the elevator, Silver begins to confess all the hard work they had to gone through. ⌠ I know, Dixon and I were talking about it and he said that someday he wants what your mom and dad have. And then we had that huge fight, because I didn't think people could be in love. Without losing it then when I went to go see my brother and his wife and I saw your mom and dad. I knew that I wanted that with the person that I loved. I love your brother and I'm not going to fight it.■ Annie seems relived that to hear her, then says ⌠ well at this rate I'll be calling you my sister-in-law in 10 years■ Silver smiles and answers her as they get off and onto their floor. ⌠ That wouldn't suck■.

⌠What wouldn't suck■ they hear Dixon's voice coming form the background ⌠oh don't worry about it baby, it's just girl talk.■ Silver saids as she put her arms around his waist and kisses him hello. ⌠Are we all set?■, Annie inquires. ⌠ Yup three rooms,one for silver and I, one for Navid and one for you.■ Navid and Annie smile. ⌠ I knew you two had this whole thing planned out.■ Annie says. And adds, "well the night is young, so am I and there are many good looking boys around and Navid I'm sure there are some good looking girls I think it's time we leave these two love birds alone for the night.■ Annie and Navid grab the keys and set of in search of their own adventures.

At last Silver and Dixon are alone as they enter there room. They look around and are amazed at where they are. They spin and survey the room and grin like children in a candy store, then their eyes lock on each other. Almost three years of waiting. And for the 1st time Everything seems perfect as they kiss and embrace each other. ⌠One sec babe I want to show you something■ Dixon goes into his bag and gets the ring and puts it in his pocket. He goes back to her and then they walk out hand in hand to the balcony. Dixon sits on chair close to they sliding and Silver then sit on his lap. They stare into each others eyes. Neither have words to say as much as Dixon want to but he can't. They reminiscent of their first kiss as she puts her hand to his cheek turns his face and kisses him. As she pulls away she whispers ⌠ I love you so much■. They both smile as Dixon answers ⌠I love you too, always have always will I always want to be with you. I want what my mom and dad have, what your brother has with his wife. But I know we can't rush into that part of our lives just yet, Even though I am perfectly want to.■ He goes in to his pocket and shows her the ring. The surprise on face is unmistakable. ⌠Dixon wh...what are say■. ⌠This isn't for now and I can't tell the future. But we have gone through hell but the whole time it felt like heaven because you were there. I'm not asking you to marry me right now but I'm ask you to hold onto this. So when I ask you are you ready you'll know talking abo...■ She kisses to interrupt him ⌠ 1. You still talk way to much and 2. Now and always I'm going to say yes. I know we're still taking it slow and we may not be ready for that but I'm going to hold onto the ring. With that said we might not be ready for marriage but I'm ready for something else.■ She goes into her pocket and shows him a condom. She then take his hand and they go back inside, and close the blinds. Dixon walks to the door and puts the Do not Disturb sign on the door.

By Franchise


End file.
